


In my Boss's office

by Sleepy_moon29



Series: Modern Targcest [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Office Sex, Office!Jon, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Targaryen Incest, targcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 04:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_moon29/pseuds/Sleepy_moon29
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen is starting a new Job at an accounting firm and her boss is Jon Snow, her nephew and her lover.





	In my Boss's office

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse the errors because Grammarly is a traitorous piece of Software that has abandoned me during my time of need.
> 
> Also, forgive me for my lack of technical knowledge, this isn't about the accountancy firm, it's about the smut.
> 
> Next modern AU will hopefully come in around 2 weeks. At the moment, it's looking like a continuation of teacher verse, but I've said that before

Jon pulled into the parking lot and shut off the car engine. Dany sat next to him and she took a deep breath, as it was her first day on the job. She was joining the same accountancy firm that Jon worked at, Manderly and Mormont. They were both young, upcoming accountants, and in Jon’s short tenure, he had already been promoted due to his impressive work. 

Dany was starting at the firm after being poached from the rival Lannister firm. She liked Tyrion, and she found Jamie tolerable, but working under Cersei Lannister would have been the death of her. To make matters worse, it was obviously clear that the only reason Cersei tolerated her, was to try and represent her father’s company in one of their future take over bids.

“Relax Dany,” Jon said reassuringly as he rested a hand on her knee. “You’ll be working as part of my team and I’ll take care of you. I promise,” 

“I don’t want people to think that I only got the job because I’m fucking the boss,” she said. They had been dating for a few years after reuniting after studying apart. They lived together, and Dany loved him more than anything else in the world.

“Fuck them, they can think what they want. From what I heard, you were the best applicant and I know they’re glad to have you here,” 

Dany looked into his grey eyes and nodded. He leaned over and gave her a quick gentle kiss.

“You look beautiful by the way,” he said and Dany blushed before smiling

“You don’t think it’s too much?” she asked. Dany was dressed in an expensive, designer beige suit and skirt. The skirt was just a touch too short, finishing above the knee whilst it was tight, hugging the curve of her arse. The top button of her shirt was undone and you could faintly see her blue bra through her white shirt. Underneath, she wore a garter belt and stockings and to complete her look black 3-inch heels. 

Jon had picked out the outfit especially for her and Dany felt a certain thrill wearing for it him. It was professional but still sexy, and she loved the ravenous look he got in his eye when he saw her in it. 

“I’m half tempted to take you back home and fuck you,” Jon growled in a husky voice and Dany felt the urge to cross her legs to hide her arousal. “But I have a gift for you,”

“A gift?”

“Yes, a happy first day at work gift,” Jon said as he reached behind him towards the backseat. He brought out a small box with a little red ribbon around it. “Open it,”

Dany’s fingers quickly removed the ribbon, before sliding open the box

“Jon,” she said quickly as she opened the lid. Inside was a small purple butt plug, about 3 inches long. She ran her finger along the tapered end before turning to look at Jon. “You don’t mean to?”

“Yes,” 

“But Jon,” Dany whined. “It’s my first day of work,” 

“So?” he said as gave her a pointed look and Dany blushed. 

“Put it in Dany,” he said firmly as he held her gaze.

“Jonnnnnnn,”

“Daenerys,” he said sternly and her resolve crumbled. “Don’t make me have to take you over my knee again,”

Dany blushed even redder before she nodded. She took the butt plug and then she pushed her dress up her thighs, exposing her creamy white skin. She pulled down her blue thong to her ankles and then shifted backwards in her seat. 

“Let me do it,” Jon murmured. Dany nodded quickly before looking around the carpark, she saw a few people leaving their cars and heading into the office, but no one looked their way. Jon was taking his time, slowing rubbing the end of the plug along her slit, sending warm pleasurable sensations throughout her body. 

Dany squirmed in her seat as Jon continued his tease. He moved the toy slowly, tracing patterns on her cunt, but never pushing it inside. Dany looked down between her legs and saw that her folds were already glistening with arousal, and she hoped she would not leave a wet spot in his seat. 

“Be quick,” Dany whispered. She did not want to get caught like this, especially not on her first day. The fear of getting caught surged through her body, and her she felt her cunt getting even wetter at the thought. 

“Don’t rush me,” Jon said sternly and she nodded before biting her lip. Hopefully, he would not punish her for her impatience. 

Dany took a deep breath and relaxed as Jon continued to take his sweet time. He slowly pushed the toy past the lips of her cunt and into her warm tight pussy. 

Dany whimpered as he slowly sunk it all the way inside. It was a poor substitute for his fingers and his tongue, let alone his cock. 

Jon moved the toy in her pussy for a few moments, before slowly pulling it out.

“Suck baby,” Jon said as he held it to her lips. Dany closed her eyes, opened her mouth and sucked, swirling her tongue around the tip of the toy and tasting her heady taste. 

“Good girl,” Jon murmured as he pulled it away. Dany nodded as her lips remained slightly parted. Jon ran his finger over her blouse, gently rubbing her breasts before his hand went lower.

“Lift up,” he commanded and Dany did as she was told. She gently lifted her hips and Jon went lower, she felt the wet cool plastic pressing against her puckered hole. Dany squirmed in her seat as she relaxed her muscles for him.

“That’s a good girl,” Jon whispered as he pushed it further inside, once the widest part slipped inside, the rest followed easy. 

She had taken Jon up the arse many times before and this small toy was nothing in comparison. Dany realised that sitting with this in her arse would keep her on edge, but it would hardly be the worst thing in the world. In fact, compared to Jon, she would barely notice it at all.

Almost as if he could read her thoughts Jon flashed her an evil grin as he pulled out his iPhone.

“It has a remote control and I have the app on my phone,” Jon said with a grin. He quickly went to the app and Dany shuddered as the toy started to vibrate inside her arse. It was a low quiet vibration, and Dany grew used to it, spreading a low and warm feeling from her pussy to the rest of her body.

Then Jon turned up the vibration, from a low sensation to a strong buzzing that made her grab the door handle. The vibrations in her arse were so strong that she shut her eyes as her the vibrations spread all the way throughout her body. Dany started to pant as her cunt flooded and Jon mercifully turned it down.

“Ok, so that’s what the maximum looks like,” Jon murmured as Dany caught her breath. 

“Fucking hell, there’s no way I can sit at my desk with this in me,”

“You can and you will,” Jon said softly as he held her gaze. He reached out to hold her hand and Dany nodded slowly. He would test her limits, but he would never humiliate her or endanger her. 

“I trust you, Jon,” she whispered and he smiled. He kissed her again, whilst gently rubbing his fingers along her folds. He swiped his fingers along the lips of her cunt, before slowly pushing them inside. He fingered her gently whilst she moaned into his mouth. 

She felt her arousal building in her stomach and her hand went to his neck, trying to pull him in deeper. 

“That’s enough,” he said as he broke away. “We’re going to be late,”

Dany nodded as she pulled up her thong and quickly readjusted herself in the car mirror. Once she was presentable again, she looked at Jon who was readjusting his trousers. 

“Let me take care of that,” Dany murmured as she ran her hand along the outline of his cock. She hated leaving him like this, and her hands went to undo his belt, not caring that they were in the car park. If her man needed his cock sucked, then Dany would do it.

“You will, but we are really late,” Jon said as he gently moved her hand away. Dany looked at the car clock, it was 8:50! She was supposed to sign in to reception at 8:45!

“Shit,” Dany said and Jon chuckled. 

“Relax babe, I’ll come and get you soon,” he said as he opened the car door. They both stepped outside before hurrying into the office building.

  


* * *

  


Dany was sitting in the reception area of the firm, twiddling her thumbs as she looked up at the clock. She had managed to sign in on time and she was waiting on Jon to arrive. 

“Hello there, you must be the new associate,” a man said as he walked into the reception area. He was an older man, probably in his 50s and he was wearing a slightly old and faded grey suit. He had a chequered blue tie with worn brown shoes.

“I’m Jorah Mormont,” the man said as he extended his hand

“Daenerys Targaryen,” Dany answered as she quickly reached out to shake it. The man gave her a warm smile as his eyes travelled down her body. Dany quickly closed her legs as her skin began to crawl.

“Nice to meet you,”

“Are you waiting for your tour?” 

“Yes, I should be getting picked up soon, they’re running a little late,”

“I’ll take you. I’m a partner here,” Jorah said and Dany stumbled, she wasn’t supposed to know that Jon was giving her the tour, and so she couldn’t say she was waiting on someone in particular. 

“Hi, Daenerys,” Jon said smoothly as he strode confidently into the room. “Sorry I’m a little late, I had some system issues,”

“I don’t mind giving her the tour Jon, I know you’ve got a busy morning ahead of you,” Jorah said

“No, it’s not a problem. You’re a partner here and I wouldn’t want to miss the chance to give my aunt the tour,” Jon said as he flashed her a smile. 

“Oh,” Jorah said as his eyes widened in understanding. Jon was a Targaryen, but he did not have the look. He took after his mother, Lyanna. 

“Come along Dany,” Jon said as he led her away. They left the lobby and Jon led the way to the elevator. He pushed the button for a middle floor and the smoothly shot up.

“That’s Jorah Mormont,” Jon said. “He’s a partner at the firm, and takes a keen eye on the new recruits,”

“A keen eye?” she asked and Jon stepped closer to her, so he could mutter in her ear.

“He’s a bit of a creep. A girl complained to HR about him a few months back, nothing came of it, but keep your distance,” 

“Oh,” Dany said quietly as her skin began to crawl.

“His father is a co-founder here, so he gets a pass for a lot of shit,” Jon clarified. 

“As I said, you’ll be on my team, and I’ve let Davos know to keep an eye on you too. Davos is another partner and a great guy,” 

The elevator chimed and the doors swung open. 

“This is our floor,” Jon said as he led her inside. “There are two partners on this floor. Jorah’s office is in the Northern Corner, Davos is on the Southern corner with the view of the city. Two floors below is the IT department, but you can usually call them up from your desk phone,” 

Jon began to walk through the building as Dany looked around. 

“We have two conference rooms and they sit in between the partner’s offices. We have a project brief at 10, so we’ll be in the conference room with everyone else working on the project,” Jon said and she nodded

“So at one end is Jorah’s office, then the conference room’s, then Davos’s office?” Dany asked and Jon nodded. The layout was beginning to make sense to her

“Exactly,” Jon said as he took her forward. “At the opposite end of the hallway on the left is the file room,”

Dany nodded as they passed the door. 

“Through here is the kitchen and break area,” Jon said as he pointed something it out to her

“This is where you will work,” Jon said as he led her towards the [Cubicle](https://www.ebay.com/itm/Used-Office-Cubicles-Herman-Miller-AO2-6x8-Cubicles-/382471851794)s. She noticed a few people glancing her way as she walked in, but she paid them no mind.

They were large individual cubicles with high walls, and a desktop computer. There was a filing cabinet beneath the desk, and space above it for books.

“Your computer log in details are in the top drawer. I’ll sit with you while you go through them and make sure you can log in,” Jon said as she took her seat. “Missandei is opposite you,” Jon said as he sat up to look over the cubicle. 

“Missandei, this is Daenerys, she’s new here,” 

Dany lifted her head to see a woman come around the side of her cubicle. She was a pretty woman, with lovely curly hair and a warm smile. 

“Hi, nice to meet you,” Missandei said

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Dany said as Missandei sat down again. “Missandei is good, she’ll be able to help you if you get stuck with your computer or any of the systems,”

“Where’s your office?” Dany asked as she opened her draw and began to log in. The computer system seemed pretty straight forward and she quickly changed her password to something she would remember. 

Jon showed her through the basic systems and how to acsess the office intranet. 

“Right, we have phones here that you can use to dial the partners, but to be honest they usually get pretty pissed when associates call them up, it’s best to see them face to face. We also have a work intranet, where you can email people and talk to each other in chat. It makes it easier to send documents and stuff,” 

“Alright, how does it work?” Dany said and Jon nodded before taking the mouse and showing her. It was fairly simple, all you needed to do was to input their ID number and the computer would do the rest.

“My office is just at the other side of the room,” Jon said as he pointed it out to her. Dany could see the dark wood door, with his name on it too. It was not too far away, and that reassured her.

“Nice, I’ll stop by later,” Dany said as she flashed him a smile. 

“Don’t forget I have the remote,” Jon added as his hand went to his pocket. Dany felt the vibrations begin to increase as Jon flashed her an evil smile. Dany whimpered as the vibrations spread throughout her body. Jon turned it up even further, and it was almost as if she could feel it in her cunt. Her eyes fluttered closed and she had to fight hard to hold off a moan. 

“That’s too much baby,” Dany murmured as she reached out to grab his hand. Jon mercifully turned it down, but it was still noticeable. 

“I’ll go easy on you today,” Jon said as he stroked her knuckles. “Come on. We should get to the project brief, and I’ll introduce you to our partners,”

Dany nodded before standing up again and following him to the conference room

Thankfully, Jon turned the vibrator off completly during the brief so she could focus. Their client was a medium sized national business and they were handling the accounts during a complex take over process.

Dany knew that it was relatively simple work for someone of her qualifications, and so she felt confident. She also got to meet the rest of the team. Jon would be the team leader, and she was pleased to see that Missandei was also a member.

“Right everyone, as I’m sure you’ve noticed, we have a new face. Everyone, this is Daenerys. Daenerys, this is Missandei, Sam, Daario and Doreah,” 

Dany smiled at them all before focusing on Jon again. 

“Right everyone has their assignment details, if you need me, you know where my office is. Any other questions, speak to myself or a partner,” Jon said as he dismissed them all. 

Dany headed back to her desk and sat down, and almost as soon as she did, the vibrations started again. 

That was when Dany noticed she had a problem. The vibrator was on, and you could _ hear _it. Perhaps it would not be obvious with the cubicles being so private, but should anyone come near her, then it would be obvious that something was amiss. 

A warm rush went through her body as she realised how slutty she was being, and the thrill of getting caught made her pussy damp. However, Dany quickly crossed her legs to try and dull the feeling and she opened up the documents and she began to work.

* * *

The first hour of work passed by quickly, as she made good headway with the documents. She sipped on her coffee when she got a message from Jon on the work chat.

_ ‘Hey. How you finding it?’ _Jon asked. 

_ ‘Not too hard’ _

_ ‘I can make it harder for you ;)’ _

_ ‘JON! This is the WORK chat’ _

_ ‘Relax, no one reads these anyway,” _ Jon replied as she felt the vibrations get stronger again. Dany whimpered a little as Missandei came around to see her.

“Hey Daenerys,” Missandei said and Dany smiled

“Hi Missandei,” 

_ ‘Talking to Missandei’ _Dany quickly typed before she shut off the screen. 

“How are you finding it?” Missandei asked as she sat on the edge of the dress. 

“Not too bad, pretty straight forward really,” 

“Where did you graduate?”

“University of Dragonstone. 1st class Degree,” Dany said proudly 

“Nice. I graduated from the University of Meereen,” 

“Really? I plan to go to Meereen, what’s it like?” Dany asked

“Hot,” Missandei said and they both giggled. “Very hot,”

“I can imagine, I’ve been to Essos, but only as far as Volantis. Travelling is my thing,”

“Ah, I see. Daario is from Tyrosh,” Missandei said quietly. “Stay away from him,”

Dany nodded quickly, Daario had been quick to introduce himself to her, and she had not been impressed with what she saw. 

At that moment, Jon turned up the vibrations and Dany released a small oooh.

“You ok?” 

“Yeah, just a cold breeze on my legs,” Dany lied and Missandei nodded. 

“Yeah there are some vents that pass through here below your desk,” Missandei said. “Do you have any plans for lunch?”

“Yeah, Jon is taking me to lunch,” Dany said as the vibrations increased again. She gripped the edge of the desk tightly but thankfully Missandei didn’t notice. 

“Oh, Jon. He’s nice. Are you two related?” 

“Yes, he’s my nephew,” Dany whispered as she fought the urge to moan. Missandei must’ve heard something, but she didn’t seem to want to comment. 

“Jon’s looking at us, I should get back to work,” Missandei said and Dany nodded as she clamped her legs together, hoping that would dull the urge. The vibrations were so good that Dany could practically feel her wetness coating her thighs. 

The vibrations felt wonderful, and the thrill of being so close to being caught only heighened her arousal. 

“You should get your computer checked, it’s very loud,” Missandei said and Dany blushed a deep crimson as her heart hammered in her chest. “See you later Dany,” 

“Bye Missandei,” Dany whispered as she turned her head to look at Jon. He was looking at her with an evil grin on his face as he waved his phone at her. Dany shook her head as she opened her computer again. 

_ ‘She heard it!” _

_ ‘She didn’t say anything,’ _ Jon answered. 

Dany bit her lip in frustration. Despite the constant stimulations in her arse, she couldn’t cum. She could only get her off when she had something in her cunt. Deciding she needed to at least try and release, she decided to head to the toilet.

She got up from her desk and walked passed Jon’s office door to head to the bathroom.

“Dany,” Jon called as he quickly stepped out of his office. The touch of his hand on her arm was electric, and Dany immidiately froze. “Don’t you dare cum,” 

“Please,” Dany said quietly and Jon shook his head. 

“You cum when I let you, you know the rules,” he murmured and she nodded. Failing the rules meant a punishment, sometimes it was a spanking, other times, she had to wear nipple clamps all day around their apartment, other times he would fuck her and demand that she couldn’t cum until the night was nearly over. 

She loved their relationship they had, surrendering control to Jon meant that her pleasure was so much better when he allowed her to peak. 

Dany gazed into his steely grey eyes and nodded slowly as he let go of her arm. She hurried to the bathroom, because she did have to pee, before returing to her desk and getting back to work. Jon had kept the vibration up, it was a low bubbling feeling that spread from her loins all the way throughout her body. Dany looked at the clock, it was only half 11, she was not sure she would make it through the day. 

* * *

She worked again for another half an hour before she got a message on the work chat from him.

_ ‘What do you want for lunch?’ _ he asked. She desperately wanted to say something dirty to him, but she didn’t want to risk it on the work chat. Instead she settled on something neutral

_ ‘Maybe a sandwhich place?’ _

_ ‘Cool. There’s somewhere not far from here, it's Italian, you'll like it. We can go around 1?’ _

_ ‘1 sounds great’ _

_ ‘What about desert?’ _Jon asked and she bit her lip as he turned up the vibration again. His message clear.

_ ‘I’m quite warm in the office, so maybe some ice-cream? An ice lolly perhaps? It’ll give me something to suck on’ _

_ ‘I have some in my office’ _ Jon replied and that caught her by surprise. _ ‘Come and see’ _

Intrigued, and horny, Dany locked her computer screen, before heading to his office. She knocked on the door, before heading inside. 

His office was very generic, which was very Jon. He had a window to his left, a few plants behind him and a few pictures on the desk. She looked at the pictures, there was one of Ghost, and then one of the pair of them together smiling near a waterfall during their holiday to Essos. She smiled at the picture before turning to Jon.

“Under the desk,” Jon said instantly and Dany raised an eyebrow at him

“Under the desk? At work?” 

“Did I stutter?” Jon snapped and Dany realised he was serious. He gave her a stern look and Dany walked forward. Thankfully his desk had a piece at the bottom which prevented someone from seeing all the way through from the other side. 

She walked around the desk and got on her knees and Jon rolled the chair back in. Under the desk was surprisingly spacious, and Dany quickly undid his trousers and went to work.

She freed his cock, which was already half hard and leaking at the tip. Dany stuck her tongue out quickly, tasted his slightly salty taste before kissing all around the tip, teasing him lightly. A low growl from Jon caused her cunt to stir and Dany quickly took him into her mouth.

Dany had several cock sucking modes, sometimes, she liked to lavish him with her tongue, bringing him close to his peak but stopping, sucking his cock for hours on end without getting bored. Other times, she would only suck him to get him ready to fuck. Others, she sucked him to get him off quickly. This was one of those times.

She took half of him into her mouth as she began to bob her head quickly, focusing on the sensitive head and stroking the rest with her hands. She slobbered over his cock, letting her mouth water as she swirlered her tongue around his tip, and she heard Jon sigh. 

“Good girl,” Jon muttered as his hand went into her hair. He turned up the vibration a touch and Dany moaned around his length. She was tempted to tease her clit with her hand, but unfortunately, the angle was all wrong. A little frustrated, but still happy to please, Dany focused at the task at hand.

  


* * *

Jon looked down at Dany as she sucked his cock, her head was bobbing from side to side as she sucked him deep into her warm wet mouth. She leaned forward and Jon moved back to give her more space. Her skirt was stretched across the cleft of her arse, and then she arched her back sticking her backside even higher. 

“No hands,” Jon ordered and Dany eagerly complied. She dropped her hands and then sucked him again. Her tounge was magical as it weaved around his cock. She looked up at him with wide purple eyes as her lips stretched to accomodate his thick shaft. His cock was throbbing in her mouth as she took him all the way into the back of her throat.

Jon was in heaven as his aunt sucked his cock at work. She was moving quickly, trying to get him to cum as fast as she could. He felt his balls beggining to boil as Dany quickly stroked his shaft.

Then Jon heard a knock on the door and Dany immidieatly popped off his cock. She looked up at him with panic in her eyes and Jon paused before making his decision. 

“Don’t move, and don’t stop,” Jon whispered. Dany obediently nodded as she took him into her mouth again, hopefully whoever it was wouldn’t want him to move from his desk. 

Jon took a deep breath as he stared at his door, he wasn’t expecting anyone, and he had half a mind to pretend he wasn’t in his office. However, he knew that he couldn’t do that. 

Telling Dany to keep sucking his cock was a huge risk to them both, and he only hoped he hadn’t been too much of a fool. 

“Come in,” Jon said as the door opened. Dany’s warm wet mouth was still on his cock, and her heavenly tongue was still doing its work. She knew every single spot that made him weak and had plenty of tricks at her disposale. 

The door open and Daario walked in and Jon fought the urge to release a sigh. 

“Sup Jon,” Daario said as he took a seat opposite him. 

“What is it?” Jon asked as he decided to end this conversation as soon as he could. 

“I was working through some of the files and I spotted a discrepancy,” Daario said as he showed him the highlighted lines.

“Sure,” Jon said as he looked them over, he found it difficult to concentrate, as Dany had just performed one of her tricks on him. She turned her lips into a seal around the head of his cock, before sucking gently and then flicking her tongue along the slit. 

“Pretty good right?” Daario said as he sat back triumphantly.

“Daenerys found this about an hour ago. She should’ve sent something out in the work chat, but she’s new here so she’ll pick it up,” 

Daario nodded as he had a slightly sour look on his face. He tucked his folders away before looking up at him again.

“What do you think of her? She’s pretty hot right. I’d love to bend her over the table and show her what I’m about.” He added with a lechourous grin.

“She’s my aunt, and that talk is fucking inappropriate,” Jon said angrily as he felt Dany stop. He would not this piece of shit talk about her like that

“Is she seeing anyone? I was going to ask, but she’s not at her desk,”

“Yeah, big guy. With a dog, jealous type. I wouldn’t trouble her,”

“Just because you can’t, doesn’t mean the rest of us can’t,” Daario said with a shrug and Jon scowled. 

“Daario, leave Daenerys alone. I won’t tell you again,” Jon said with a scowl. Daario held his gaze before raising his hands in mock apology. 

“Alright, you’re the man,” Daario said as he saunted out of his office, closing his door behind him. 

“Sorry about that,” Jon muttered as he pushed back on the chair. Dany was still there, her lips glossy.

“It’s fine. I heard that I needed to stay away from him anyway, now I know why,” Dany murmured as her hand went to his cock again. “Thank’s for defending me,”

“Of course,” Jon said and then she took him back in her mouth again. He looked at the clock and sighed.

“Dany we have lunch soon,” 

“Then I’ll have to get my desert first,” she said as she gave him a wink. 

Jon stared into her purple eyes as she sucked his cock. She batted her eyes at him as she rested his cock against her glossy lips. Then she took him into her mouth, sliding her tongue along his shaft before focusing on his head.

His back arched as he growled, this woman was incapable of giving a bad blowjob. She rolled her tongue around his cock until it felt like it was lost inside her. His cock was throbbing and almost painfully hard, his palms were sweaty as his balls began to boil. 

“I’m close,” Jon warned and Dany went into overdrive. She took him deeper then, all the way into the tight sleeve of her throat and Jon’s eyes rolled back in his head as he fell over the edge. 

His back arched off the chair as he filled her mouth with three strong blasts of his seed, Dany’s hands held his thighs, holding him in place as she drunk him down. 

When she was finished, she opened her mouth to show what she collected, then she closed it and drank it all down before showing him her pink tongue. 

“You little minx,” Jon growled as she smirked. He helped her out from under the table before holding her close to him. “I love you,”

“I love you too,” she whispered and he grinned. He pulled down the back of her dress before turning her towards the door.

“Time for lunch,” Jon said as he led her away.

  


* * *

Lunch was a relatively uneventful affair for them both. Jon was the perfect gentleman as he showed her the good places to eat, as he left the vibrator on a low setting for her. They ate a nice meal at an italian restaurant, and then returned to the office later in the afternoon.

Dany was able to progress with the work incredibly quickly, and she knew that they would have their section of the project done much earlier than Jon had anticipated. She even found time to speak with Missandei and Dany had a feeling that the two of them would get along well in the future. 

They had both travelled through Essos and they were both into the same sort of music. Not to mention their shared dislike of Daario. 

“I got here about a year and a half ago, he started flirting with me the day I got here,” Missandei whispered as they stood in the kitchen having a cup of tea.

“Oh god,” Dany said as she covered her mouth with her hand. 

“I shut him down,” Missandei giggled. “Then I had my boyfriend come to pick me up a few times from work,” 

“I should do the same,” Dany muttered as she saw him approach. He was walking with his chest sticking out and a stupid grin on his face. 

“Ladies, how are you both?” Daario asked as he went to make himself some tea.

“Not interested,” Missandei replied as she began to return to her desk.

“What about you Daenerys, don’t tell me you’re going to deny me the presence of your lovely company,” Daario said as he flashed her a smile. Dany gave him a quick look over, and found him about as appealing as a rotting fish. 

“I’ve only been here half a day, yet everyone has told me to stay away from you,” 

“I’m a little too eccentric for their tastes,”

“Eccentric?” Dany scoffed.

“Yes, outgoing. Alive, dangerous,” he said as he flashed another smile at her. Dany rolled her eyes, perhaps that move would’ve worked on another woman, but not her. “What about you Daenerys, do you like danger?”

“Not the type you’re offering,” Dany said as her phone buzzed. It was a message from Jon. She smiled as she saw his name, and she quickly went to open it. 

“Perhaps we can get drinks sometime this week?” he offered and she shook her head, completly ignoring him.

“I don’t drink,” she lied. “I’ll see you later,” 

Dany hurried into the hallway as she opened the phone. It was a message from Jon, with a clear instruction.

_ ‘Go into the bathroom, and send me a picture ;) _

_ ‘What kind,’ _

_ ‘You know.’ _Jon replied as the vibration continued, it was loud now, and Dany closed her eyes as she felt her pussy get wet. 

Dany grinned as she hurried towards the bathroom. There was a long mirror along one wall with the sinks below, and the cubicles opposite. Dany quickly headed into a cubicle and then shut the door. 

She sat on the toilet seat and quickly pulled up her skirt, pushed down her baby blue panties and got her phone ready to snap. She took a picture of her glistening folds, showing off both her cunt and the plug in her arse. She sent it to Jon, then she had a wicked thought. 

She left the cubicle, and then looked at the surrounding toilets and found them all empty. Then she looked opposite her at the mirror. 

Feeling incredibly naughty, Dany quickly took off her jacket and shirt, to stand there in her baby blue bra. Then she took a snap, using the mirror opposite her before sending it to Jon.

_ ‘You like?’ _she asked as smiled.

_ ‘Take it all off’ _Jon commanded and Dany smirked before quickly undoing her bra. Her pink nipples were already hard ontop of her round c-cup breasts. Then she looked into the mirror, smiled, then took another picture for him. She ran a hand along her breasts as she played with her nipples, before parting her lips slightly and staring at the mirror like a wanton slut. 

_ ‘Fuck. You’re so beautiful’ _ Jon replied. ‘ _ Look what you’ve done to me’ _

Jon replied with a picture of his long, hard cock, and Dany’s mouth watered as her hand went to her cunt, absently fiddling it. 

_ ‘I haven’t cum all day’ _

_ ‘Don’t you dare get off. I’ll deal with you after work ;)’ _Jon replied and Dany sighed in frustration. She had been on edge all day, and she desperately needed release. Then she heard the bathroom door open and she quickly slammed her stall shut and began to dress again. 

* * *

The clock was just approaching 5 and people were starting to log off for the evening. Jon had been keeping her on edge all afternoon, constantly teasing her and then backing her off the edge. She had barely been able to concentrate on the work she was doing. 

“We can log out now Daenerys, no one really stays here after 5,” Missandei said as she reached desk. Dany had her eyes closed as the vibrations in her arse consumed her mind. “You want me to wait for you?”

“No it’s not a problem, Jon is taking me home,” Dany said and Missandei nodded before leaning in closer. 

“You both are Targaryens,” she said with a whisper and Dany gave her a small shake of the head. She wouldn’t give away their secret, not on the first day. 

“I’ll see you tommorow Missandei,” Dany said and Missandei smiled before heading out of the office and towards the car park. When she left, Jon turned up the vibrations again. 

_ ‘How many people left?’ _Jon typed in the workchat

‘_ Not too many, only 2’ _

_ ‘Jorah?’ _

_ ‘Still here’ _Dany replied as she saw him walking through the office with his hands behind his back. He had popped in an out throughout the afternoon, checking on the associates, and particularily her. 

He had always leaned over her shoulder to peer at her computer screen, but really it was to take a good look down her shirt and her blue lace bra. 

_ ‘Figures. He’s usually the last to leave’ _Jon replied as he turned the vibrations up a touch one more. It was now much louder now, and she was sure Jorah could hear it. 

_ ‘How long until we leave?’ _ Dany asked, she desperately need to cum. 

_ ‘It’s your first day. You can’t be skipping out until after 5’ _

Dany bit her lip in frustration as she leaned back in her chair. She saw Jorah coming over and Dany groaned internally, she did not want to deal with him now. 

“How did you find your first day Daenerys?” Jorah asked 

“Alright,” Dany said as she gripped the edge of her desk tightly.

“How are you getting home Daenerys?”

“Jon is taking me,” she growled as he kicked the vibration up again. She closed her eyes quickly as she bit her lip to stop herself moaning. 

“Are you alright Daenerys?” 

“Migraine,” Dany lied as the buzzing continued.

“Would you like some water?” Jorah offered and she shook her head

“I’ll be fine later in the evening,” 

“I’ll tell Jon to hurry up and get you home then. You don’t need to stay so late,” Jorah said as he got up and headed towards Jon’s office. “You take care Daenerys,” 

Dany nodded as Jorah went off to speak to Jon. He popped his head into the office briefly before returning to her desk.

“You should have someone from IT look at your computer, it’s making an awful sound,” Jorah said and Dany bit the inside of her mouth to stop herself laughing. Jorah gave her another smile, before heading away.

‘_ Log off and come to my office’ _Jon typed and Dany smiled in relief. She quickly got off her computer, collected her things and then put them in her bag before heading towards Jon’s office. 

* * *

Daenerys walked into his office and then slowly shut the door behind him. Jon took a sharp intake when he saw her. Her platinum blonde hair shone magnificently as it fell to the tops of her shoulders. The top two buttons of her blouse were undone, exposing her creamy white skin and the little necklace that dangled between the valley of her breasts. Her gloosy pink lips were parted slightly as her purple eyes stared at him lustily. 

“Come here,” Jon beckoned as he felt his cock harden in his trousers. “Lock the door,” 

Like a good girl, Dany did as she was told, before coming towards him, and standing just to the side of the desk. 

“Sit here,” Jon added as he patted his knee, Dany smiled as she sat in place and Jon gently began to stroke her exposed knee. Her skin felt warm under his fingers, and as he looked up, he saw that he was eye level with her breasts. 

“How was work today,” Jon asked as his hand moved higher, slipping under her skit and creeping up her thigh. He heard her breath hitch as his fingers touched the wet part of her thighs

“Good,” Dany answered as his hand finally reached the damp wet fabric that was her thong. He rubbed her outer lips slowly, and listened to the beautiful low pur she made. 

“What did you do? Who did you walk to?” Jon murmured as his other hand went to her blouse. He gently palmed her breasts through her shirt. He began slowly undo her buttons, all whilst listening to her lovely voice.

“Missandei, Daario,” Dany said as his hand returned to her cunt. He pushed the material to the side, and slid his fingers around her lips, gently massaging her folds but leaving her clit alone. He could hear the vibration of the plug in her arse, and Jon’s cock was throbbing.

“Daario?” Jon asked as he stilled his hand. 

“Yes, he asked me out for drinks,” Dany said. “I declined,”

“Good girl,” Jon said as he rewarded her with his finger, gently pushing it inside her warmth and earning a soft moan. “What did you work on?”

“The project,” 

“Did you make much progress? Did you find it easy?”

“I was a little….distracted,” Dany whispered.

“Distracted? By what?” Jon asked as he gave her a second finger.

“The vibrator in my arse,”

“You had a vibrator in your arse all day at work? You _ slut _,” Jon whispered as he rubbed his finger in a slow circle around her clit.

“Yes, but I’m _ your _slut,” Dany whispered and the look she gave him was so sultry, so desperate that Jon’s cock nearly popped out of his trousers. He cupped her chin as he began to greedily kiss her, biting her lip as he sought to mark her. 

She was his woman, from the day they were born until his last day. **His.**

Jon stood up and gently pushed her out of his lap, before bending her over the desk. He ran his hands along her lovely arse and his cock twitched.

“You’ve been so good for me today, you didn’t cum once. I love it when you do that for me, it shows you’re obedient, that you value pleasing me above your own pleasure,”

“Thank you,” Dany murmured as his hands caressed her arse. He unzipped the back of her skirt, before pushing it up over her hips. The thin blue material of her thong disappeared between her luscious cheeks, barely covering the vibrator buried between them.

“Do you want to cum Dany?” he asked as he unzipped his cock. He freed it, and then slapped it against her arse, savouring the fleshy sound. If arses alone could conquer the world, then Daenerys would already be Queen. 

Her arse was perfect, tight and pert, and fleshy enough that he could spend hours, smacking it and squeezing it and gripping it. 

“Yes,” Dany gasped as he spanked her again. Jon smiled as he pulled away her thong, she was wet enough as it was, and Jon did not feel to tease her much more, she had been good to him today. He slipped her thong off and put it on the desk before gently rubbing his fingers along her folds. 

“Go on, you can cum,” Jon told her.

Jon slid into her tight warmth and Dany whimpered. He began to thrust gently, as Dany gripped the edge of the desk with one hand, whilst the other slid down to her clit. Jon slapped her arse and savoured that lovely fleshy sound. 

He felt her walls tighten around his cock as her orgasm approached, it was no surprise with the toy in her arse and the cock in her cunt. He quickly went to his and grabbed her thong, before shoving it into her mouth, right as she was about to scream. 

Jon could feel her cunt pulse and flutter around his cock as Dany screamed out into her thong. She turned back to look at him, her face was red and her hair was a mess and Jon’s cock throbbed. 

He slowed the pace of his thrusts, eaking out her pleasure as he fucked her gently. Jon knew that Dany could be multi orgasmic, and he hoped to coax another one out of her.

Dany’s head dropped to the desk as her cunt to tried to milk him. She wiggled her hips against him as he gave her some gentle thrusts. 

Then he picked up the pace again, fucking her faster and faster until the sound of their flesh slapping together filled his office. 

“Cum for me again,” Jon said as he held onto her hips, pulling to him to smack their hips together. Dany spat out the thong as she began to play with her clit again. 

“Together,” Dany panted. “Let’s mark your office properly,” 

Jon grunted at the thought, of takin her right where he worked. Whenever he sat in this office, all he would be able to do was think of her. Her smell, her scent, her cunt. 

His thrusts began to quicken as his balls began to boil. Dany’s moans began to increase in pitch, getting higher and higher as she grew closer to the edge. 

Jon was past the point of caring now, her cunt was too tight and too warm for him to think about anything else than filling it with his seed. 

Then he felt her cunt quiver and clench around his cock, swallowing it as she came. Jon soon followed her over the edge, howling out his release into her back as his cock pulsed deep in her pussy. Jon’s eyes fluttered closed as he filled her with his essence. 

He pulled out of her and staggered back into his chair with his pants around his ankles. Dany sat on the edge of the desk as she turned around to look at him. He could see his seed oozing out of her cunt as her chest heaved with exhaustion. 

“That was the hottest sex we’ve ever had,” Dany murmured as her hand went to the toy. “Fuck, having the toy in my arse and you in my cunt was the most intense thing I’ve felt in my life,”

“You would’ve screamed the whole building down,” 

“I would have,” Dany said as she lay on her side. She picked up a pencil from his desk and lightly threw it at him. “You fucked me too good,” she added with a delightful pout. 

“I’ll carry you home,” Jon said with a proud smile. Dany grinned before slowly massaging her breasts.

“You might have to, my legs feel like jelly,” Dany said as she staggered to her feet. She walked around like she was drunk, and Jon felt a rush of pride course through him.

“Well fed?” he asked as she turned to look at him. 

“Very well fed,” Dany answered as she sunk to her knees. “Let’s get you cleaned up and then we can go home,”

Dany had just taken his cock in her mouth to clean him off when he heard a knock on the door and Jon froze. He looked at Dany and held up a hand, they couldn’t make a sound. 

“That kid must’ve left his damn computer on,” Jorah muttered as he banged on the door again. “I’ll have to get security to let me in,”

Jon grinned as he quickly reached for his phone. He was friends with the security guard, and he could stall Jorah. 

“Come on Dany, let’s go before we get caught,” he whispered. She grinned before standing up to give him a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you all think.
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
